Mobile computing devices may allow for a variety of inputs through various input mechanisms, including touch screen inputs, keypads and other device buttons, audio input devices, and/or imaging/video input devices. However, such features generally do not relate to the way a user holds a device. Thus, a user often is required to utilize fingertip, voice, and/or image/video input in order to control the device and/or provide commands to the device. In this regard, the user often requires multiple inputs in order to access various device functionalities or to perform different device actions.
Mobile computing devices may also offer transaction processing services to one or more users, which may allow the users to provide mobile and/or digital payments. For example, an application executing on a mobile phone may allow a user to send and receive money, and/or pay for items. However, the applications may require multiple inputs to access options within the payment application and/or provide an amount for payment for a transaction. For example, while paying for the purchases, mobile device users are required to perform specific steps to perform transaction processing. These include, tapping on the application, viewing the mobile device's screen, making selections and/or entering information, and authorizing the transaction, such as by tapping on buttons. Thus, this process is time consuming and may lead to poor user experiences.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.